


stubborn (for your own good)

by shabonsong



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, ig, quarantine got me bored bored if i’m writing again lmao, still don’t know what i’m doing!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabonsong/pseuds/shabonsong
Summary: very short berniegard/edeldetta modern au thing. i just think they’re lesbians.basically bernie wants to skip but edie says “no >:(“
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	stubborn (for your own good)

Sitting in the library of Garreg Mach University is a peaceful endeavor most days.

This is not one of those days, Bernadetta thinks. Here she is, nose in one of the biggest books she could find, trying to hide her face. Considering both Linhardt and Caspar noticed her immediately, she wasn’t doing a very good job. Still, maybe if she just stayed super still, she would... dematerialize?

Bernadetta was really playing with fire with how often she skipped class. In fact, there was a near obsolete rule regarding attendance that none of her class was aware of until she received a strongly worded letter from her counselor, Seteth Cichol.

The night she read that, Edelgard was the one to comfort her. 

In fact, she made a vow to help Bernadetta stay on track to avoid the listed conversation with the dean and expulsion mentioned in the letter if she did not start showing up. What a great girlfriend! Too bad Bernie didn’t finish her piece for her 2:00 PM Drawing Course with Professor Byleth. 

She heard a sigh that was far too familiar. “Bernadetta.”

No response.

“I’m serious. Stop pretending like you don’t hear me.” Bernadetta could hear the palpable frustration in her voice. She couldn’t hide any longer.

“...I’m sorry,” she set down the book, still averting the gaze of Edelgard. “I just CAN’T go to class today. My piece isn’t done. Showing up to critique with an unfinished piece is too mortifying to even imagine.”

Edelgard’s face softened. “Professor Byleth really isn’t that hard, plus, from what you do have done, it still demonstrates the work you’ve put in the past couple of weeks.”

“Yeah, or more so my lack of work. I know you want to help me Edelgard, but I’ve still got three absences before it’ll be an issue!”

“And yet I didn’t know there WAS an attendance policy at this school until you got that letter! Let’s go, I’m not taking no for an answer.” The brunette stood up from the chair beside her girlfriend and extended her hand. “I’ll even ask to observe the class if my presence would help you feel more confident.”

“As much as I don’t want to go,” Bernadetta took the hand, “...it’s a rare treat to get to hold hands with you.”

Both girls faces were dusted a light pink as they walked to the art building, soft smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda want to write a series/multichapter fic at some point and would anybody want something loosely related to this? probably not but idk thank you for reading!! hopefully it wasn’t too painful! the lack of content for these two is very :(


End file.
